Life as a prize
by Talian
Summary: Very much like a Witch Hunter Robin Original cross over. Based of a RP but the character is unique and so to is his whole background story.


Yeah I got bored, and as RP has been nil as of late and I have been really craving it then why not write out the past of my characters so here you go, having to suffer through all the slow stuff to bring you up to date on them, well okay so it's fun for me to get it out and off my mind so here is the first one.

Okay so maybe I was a bit naive at 15 but then again who wasn't, we were all suckered in around that time sooner or later, even my parents were pulled into that fable when it was spun back then, not that it was their faults any more then it was mine, we were the special kids, the ones no one knew what to do with, almost an epidemic as no one had ever seen anything like it but the truth was we were the lie they had to protect.

Yes we were special all right, different from others but we were just test subjects, play toys manipulated before we were a glimmer in our parents minds ... some times I wonder if we actually were from the same genes or just placed there to grow, course I'm not all that excited to meet the mad man that conceived the idea and ask either, that could be as dangerous as being caught again, and I do say again ... well if I can believe the one that caught me before.

Yes this is a confusing story, bout a bunch of friends and myself, dunno what happened to any of them, the world is a big place and so far in 4 years I haven't managed to catch up with any of them, which means hopefully no one else has either.

This all started ... well for me it all started bout when I was 12 I guess, it was the first time I'd known anything about it, not that I looked particularly like my Mom or Dad but it wasn't like we didn't share the same tastes in things, camping out was the best actually, usually it was no big deal having a friend or two come along, after all we were all country kids, out for fun, swimming and splashing, even my younger sister joined in, sure she was smaller but size didn't count when you were having fun and she could fit in ... well some of the times but it was take her or we couldn't go. Course there was the kids site and the Adult site, gave us that rugged feeling to talk by walkie talkie to the adults and still feel pretty much left on our own. That was the best weekend we ever had, one of our last too, well for me and my best friends cause it was close to when things started, real weird things.

Now sure that's around the time of the great changes but this went way over that, like waking up and instead of feeling something had changed waking up to someone screaming it, like waking up in a wet bed but it wasn't really wet, it was liquid so long as I touched it but as soon as I moved away it was hard ... it was crystal in fact, a raw form but still crystal.

It was comical trying to watch the doctors explain that away, not that he didn't run enough tests to try and figure it out, finally he explained it in a technical way that I still think was absolute bull but he swore by it, and I am no doctor. He had said it was some mineral build up in the well water and that my body had purged it but that never did explain why it was liquid when I touched it, that was cast off as my over active imagination.

Okay so I was delusional as well as sleeping with my hands in plastic bread bags ... makes scratching your nose a night a real event, let me tell you.

But hey, life goes on ... that's my motto so far, cause no matter what happens there is always something else coming.

So back I go, back to the 'normal' world while all the time trying to see if I can make my body purge this 'extra stuff' from my body ... but not allowed to tell no one just in case, now how lame is that, yeah so now you have a general idea how I felt then too, it would have creeped some out I'm sure but still at the time I figured my friends would understand, still wonder if everything would have gone different if I had told some of them but right now the true friend would be glad that they are far enough away from it all cause really things just got worse from there.

As the summer came to a close and the impending doom of school rose it's ugly little head we begrudgingly gave way to school shopping, earlier bedtimes and yes sadly enough looking up shoes that didn't look like they were made to go catching the water in them, school bags that were not filled with fun stuff but books and the loving cafeteria lunches.

Yeah the worst part of a year, back to school, where one week even if we did get the Monday off felt like a month. Once you managed that you could manage anything. Not that we were in the last grade my school held so it was the same old stuff but yeah looking back, I guess it might have been more exciting if it had of been the last year in a bumpkin's school.

It was three weeks in when ... well the second problem started, and where I can sympathize with any boy out there. Sitting in Geography class, marking out on a map what cities belonged in which place and all of a sudden things start feeling even weirder then school, think I would have died had I actually wore a skirt that day instead of track pants cause sitting back in my seat to casually glance down would definitely have gone over a lot worse. As it was I could lean over to my backpack and riffle through it till I noticed the pressure leaving a place it should never have been, but there was no way this side of hell I was getting up out of my seat, the fire bell could have rang and I'd have refused to leave my seat just then.

Of course I did find a great way to get home soon after that, having that twice in one day could traumatize any child but calling your Mom near crying begging her to come get you, it had definitely been enough to get me home, with a load of questions there was no way I was answering. Not that I hadn't wanted to ask questions, sure many passed through my mind at the time but one doctor visit was enough to put me in the Three Ringed Circus so I just bit my tongue hard and let it go away, resolving to wear spandex pants under looser pants.

Now mind you I never seen nothing, just felt it then so again I was just deluded right, over active imagination ... or the pills the doc had me on for my 'minerals' so I made due, it didn't bother me that I still went to the hair dressers with my Mom, I was still a girl and nothing had proved any different. Oddly enough it didn't repeat it either, not till well after Christmas, it was February before we figured out the bread bags were no longer effective, neither were the sugar pills the doc gave me either as I woke up in a chrysalis up against the wall in my room, well that's not exactly what happened either, I never woke up there, it was me screaming from within it that woke the house.

It was almost a week before I woke up actually, how they got me out they'd never tell me, but they'd been half the week clearing the room from what I had done, I got that from my sister, they had someone from next door come get her that day. I woke up in my least favorite place by that time the hospital, all dressed in white with white walls and sheets, if that place doesn't make you sick then nothing would.

What I could manage to get out of them at the time was very little, they were more worried I would freak ... they were way to late for that sentiment, after all going to sleep a girl in my room and waking up a boy in a hospital bed had already managed to do the spookin part pretty well. 


End file.
